SuperStar Limo: Recashed (Walt Disney's California Adventure)
SuperStar Limo: Recashed, also known as SuperStar: Smack-Feast at DisneyWorld, is a better remake of SuperStar Limo for Walt Disney's California Adventure. Plot Of The Ride A new opening of your brand new movie you made is being premired at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, but once you enter the limo, Goofy informs you that chaos from the public on wanting to see the new movie is around the Grauman are, and you have to get there the fastest. At the end of the ride, it'll show your picture of you on ride (like if a Youtuber took it) and will show a clip of a Disney movie being made as you exit through the gift shop) The Ride Itself Think Rocking Roller Coster meets The Amazing Spider-Man, The Great Movie Ride, and Zydeco Scream. The ride is a mashup of a Dark Ride, 4D ride (without the glasses) and a Roller Coaster at once. The reason why they picked this one is because they wanted to stay to the original idea before the one that people remembered existed. Its like Space Mountain, but on drugs. Cameos Cameos of other famous characters can be seen here. To list a few of them, Disney even asked some of the other companys to let other characters cameo in the ride. Disney Characters: * Oswald: He's driving the limo * Dumbo: You can spot him at the drop * Wreak It Ralph: Before you reach the drop, you can see him wreaking a building (but you can only see his shadow) * Goofy: Appears before the ride starts * Some StormTroopers: Makes cameos here and there, but they're hard to find. * The Genie: He can be seen at the end of the ride, and is hosting the gift shop. Non-Disney Characters: * Bowser (Super Mario Bros): He can be seen at the mid point of the ride, and even throwing a bomb at the limo * Woody Woodpecker: Appears right behind a sign that makes fun of Sun-Screen * Mac Tonight: Appears right at the top of the ride, and right before the drop. * Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, and Dr Eggman (SEGA): Appears at one of the more faster parts of the ride * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros): Can be seen eating with Kirby * Kirby (Kirby Games): Can be seen eating with Yoshi * A Minion (Despicable Me): Appears on a balloon, floating away. * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Warner Bros): Daffy almost getting ran over, while Bugs hops over the limo * Spongebob and Squidward (Nick): Can be seen right at the end of the ride. Gift Shop The Gift Shop will have merch from famous actors and whatever. You can actually find SEGA merch in there, it'll be with the Disney Cartoon area of the gift shop. Once out of every 2 years, you can actually get a fast-past for Super Nintendo World. If you take this fast past to Universal Studios, they'll mention about Bowser sending you here because he blew you up. Category:Disney Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Disneyland Category:Disney Rides Category:Cool